gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Matthew Morrison
Matthew Morrison is an American actor born on October 30, 1978 in Fort Ord, California.He currently plays one of the main characters on TV show Glee, Will Schuester. Biography Matthew Morrison knew he wanted to be an entertainer after participating in a theatre camp as a child. He attended NYU's TISCH School of the arts in the CAP21 program before joining the cast of Footloose. He also worked at the Gap in New York City before joining the cast of "Footloose" on Broadway. He was a member of the boy band LMNT, briefly, before he redevoted himself to Broadway in The Rocky Horror Picture Show. In January of 2003, he starred as Link Larkin in the Broadway musical "Hairspray". Hairspray was his big break into Broadway. In September of 2004, he appeared in an ABC made for TV movie, "Once Upon a Mattress" with Carol Burnett, Denis O'Hare, Tracy Ullman and Zooey Deschanel. In April of 2005, he starred in the Tony-nominated musical, "The Light in the Piazza", a musical by Craig Lucas and Adam Guettel. He received a Tony nomination for his role as Fabrizio Naccarelli. In October of 2005, he performed in the comedy "A Naked Girl" in the Appian Way. From October to November of 2006, he starred on the daytime soap opera As The World Turns as Adam Hughes Munson. He appeared in the movie Music and Lyrics in February 2007 as an assistant to Cora Corman. 14:54, June 8, 2010 (UTC) Profile As a self-professed theatre geek from sunny Fort Ord in California, the young Matthew Morrison spent his school years much like the glee performers from the show, starring in school musicals and plays. The budding star was also voted class president and prom king. Morrison then attended New York University's Tisch School of the Arts but grew disenchanted and dropped out, only to land himself a role in the Broadway version of Footloose. Briefly a member of the boy band LMNT, he quit for a role in the stage revival of The Rocky Horror Show. In 2002, Morrison finally got his first major role as Link Larkin in the Broadway adaption of Hairspray. Television roles quickly followed with appearances in Marci X, Hack, and CSI: Miami. In 2005, Morrison featured in the TV version of Once Upon A Mattress alongside Carol Burnett. Following that success, he secured a well earned Tony nomination for his performance as Fabrizio Nacarelli in Adam Guettel's The Light in the Piazza. Film credits also include Music and Lyrics as the teen sensation's manager and a policeman in Dan in Real Life. In that same year, the actor went back to the stage for the off-Broadway production of 10 Million Miles. Morrison was discovered by creator of the Glee series, Ryan Murphy. Murphy had spent three months scouting for performers to join his cast and Morrison filled the multi-talented bill for teacher, Will Schuester. In 2010 he was rated 79th on the most sexiest TV actors. Quotes "Oh, God! That is just a rumor, but I would have no shame in perpetuating it. I'll be John Wayne's grandson! You know, his real name was Marion Morrison -- and if you look at pictures of him and me, it's quite uncanny." asked in an interview whether the widespread rumor that he is John Wayne's grandson is true Category:Cast Category:2010 Primetime Emmy Nominees Category:Will Schuester